Crying In My Beer
by Sules
Summary: "You want to grab a beer first? "No,I can't. "Rain check."All right,tomorrow night."... "You know what? They never really looked like a couple to me." How'd you know there was something up?"Because I'm special that way." Ed takes Sam for a Man-talk.


**Disclaimer: **Don't make me write this again... I own nothing..

**Creative helper and editing master: **KateEals - all credits for title name goes to her!

**Spoiler: **Season 2

**Timeline: **night after _Aisle 13_

**Author's note: ** Another one shot. This time with Sam and Ed. I suppose my mind is into oneshots now , and that's why I'm neglecting _One life _ and _Not yet, Sam is such a Cad! _ stories. But, hey I'm not hearing complains so I think You don't mind that! (yes, Eals cheers for explaining me differences between spoil and neglect. You are my dictionary)

At the end you can find my editor's comments, which always are valuable for me. N'joy my oneshot

* * *

**...::: Crying in My Beer :::...**

"Two pints of Molson," Ed asked the waitress and turned to Sam. "Look Sammo , I wanted to say sorry once again for riding you so hard yesterday. I didn't know you were seeing anybody."

"Yeah, well, not anymore," Sam interjected bitterly.

"So she broke up with you? You look like crap."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like fine," Ed said looking at his pale face and the dark circles under his eyes. "Have you slept since last night at all?"

Sam took a sip of beer and whispered, "Not much."

"I thought Samtastic wouldn't be bothered by losing a girl. Or maybe it's the fact that it was she who ended this relationship that hurt you?"

"Maybe…" Sam muttered staring blandly at the yellow liquid in the glass. "But she meant so much to me, like no other woman before…"

"Maybe you weren't meant to be."

"Maybe…"

"You never presented her to us, so maybe it wasn't serious Sam…"

Sam sighed heavily "It wasn't like that Ed, it's just…" he paused. "It's just …our jobs were very time consuming and there wasn't much time to meet in a larger group. We enjoyed the time spent with each other." Sam half smiled inwardly at the thought of 'priming drywall.' But, no more.

"So, that's why you were so _busy _lately when we wanted to drag you to The Goose?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Sam chuckled for the very first time this evening. "She's been sick lately, and I was taking care of her."

"That's very nice of you Sam." Ed smiled at him, thankful that he had been helping Jules recover from the near deadly gun-shot wound, which Ed himself still felt partially responsible for. After all, Tomasic had been after him, Jules had just been a sacrificial lamb. "She seems to be very a special woman."

"She is." Sam's face lighten up a bit and he started to describe _her, _unbeknownst to him that Ed had known her longer than Sam himself_. _"She's got such beautiful, truthful eyes. She's way beyond a typical girl."

"Where did you two met?" Ed asked, curious how Sam would tell him about his first meeting with Jules without revealing what he was talking about.

"Umm…on the street..."

_When she pulled a gun on you, _Ed smirked to himself at his thoughts.

"She was working and I was trying to pick her-up, but it didn't work." Sam smirked to himself about how actually turned on he had been by Jules pulling her 9mm on him.

"A woman dismissed your charms? I like her," Ed finished his beer and ordered another round, thinking about how he did truly like Jules and her firey personality. Of course she turned down Sam's pathetic man-boy charms.

"Yeah, she was so different from other girls that I went out with earlier. They were like empty, porcelain dolls. She was like a strict, wise-guy, bad-ass who when we were together turned to a warm, loving passionate woman. I tried so much to impress her, we become friends, and finally, one day she opened herself up to me. It was the best day of my life, Ed. I liked her laugh so much, her smell, her moves, her sarcastic taunts…"

"Geezz Sam, you _loved _her," Ed said with disbelief. "Why did you let her go? She didn't love you?" Ed was actually surprised by this revelation. He had no idea Sam and Jules had gone so far.

"She did." Sam took a large gulp of beer. "She said that she loved me yesterday when she broke-up with me."

_Shit, Jules that was low, _Ed thought as he listened to Sam.

"But that's ok, I understand her," Sam continued his speech. "Apparently, she's got bigger guts than I have. I wasn't able to end this. Her career was very important to her; she didn't want to sacrifice it for us. She just worked for it too long. And I… I wasn't able to change my work to have her. I wanted to have _her _and _my job_. So, she broke it off. She chose _her _job…and I understand that, only it's not easy to live without her by my side now."

_She was definitely wearing the pants in that relationship,_ Ed thought bitterly looking at Sam.

"Take some time off Sam, have some R&R, go out with other girls, and try to forget about your feelings for her. Everything will pass with time; just give yourself some time."

"God, I'm trying not to love her Ed, to forget what I'm feeling but…it's not that easy."

"I'm not saying it will be easy Sam, heartbreak hurts." _Especially heartbreak to a girl he'll see every day at work when she comes back_, Ed thought.

"Ed, I trying not to love her, but trying not to need her by my side is just tearing me apart." Sam ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Cause trying not to love her only makes me love her more. Look, I sit here divided, just stuck in myself."

"And this kind of pain only takes time to heal, Sam." Ed patted his shoulder "It will pass Sammo, it will pass."

"Hopefully," he stuck his eyes on the Molson logo on pint glass and ran his finger on the edge of it.

"Sam, you two just met in the wrong place and time. It's better that it ended like this," Ed whispered. "This is life, Sam; this kind of shit happens. Time to move on."

Sam nodded and made some circles on the cold, almost frosted glass surface, wiping it into a blur.

He took a sip of beer and whispered to himself, "Yeah, not in the right place and time…."

* * *

**Editor's Note: **Just another reason to be pissed at Ed. I don't really need a real reason to be pissed at Ed. I either really love him or really hate him. I like how he came-off kind-of callous in this story, like he really didn't care too much about Sam's and Jules' real feelings in the long run, just as long as his team stayed together. Although, I do like how he offered Sam some big-brotherly advice and a shoulder to cry on like a big baby man. That was sweet. And how he was surprised to find-out how they were actually in love when Jules broke things off. But that callous 'get over it' attitude ticked me off! You get over it, Ed! And as they would say in Happy Days, Sit on It! (No body born after 1975 really know what that means).

Later gator,

Eals

**Author's note :** Yes, Eals comments are the best! I tottaly agree with her! If you liked my oneshot please **review **;

cheers guys

Sules


End file.
